Stuff'n'Fluff
by Anne O'Nimmous
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Snippets of conversation, fluff that never outgrew its dust-bunny stage, and random stuff that's not long and/or complete enough to count as a standalone piece. Categorized as Supernatural because that's what the first "chapter" is- there will be plenty of fandoms included, believe me. Rated T just to be safe; there may be violence in some of these.
1. Volunteer

_Supernatural: Unhappy Dean. I started this during the Christmas season, but never got around to finishing it._

* * *

Faith gave me a skeptical look. "He'd never agree to that in a million years."

Sam nodded. "You're right," he said.

"Then how do you expect me to believe that _you_ were able to talk him into it, Anne?"

My serious look evaporated, replaced by a mischievous grin. "I don't. I expect you to believe that I tricked him into it."

She snorted disbelievingly, but then Dean Winchester walked in, glowering at all and sundry.

"Hey!" I greeted him. "You look great!"

"I look stupid," he replied sullenly. Sam offered no comment, as he was busy trying to stifle a fit of chuckles. "This was a stupid idea."

I shook my head at him. "C'mon, Dean! Where's your Christmas spirit? Besides, I thought helping people was part of what you do."

Dean pointed a correcting (or maybe accusatory) finger. " _Saving_ people. Not helping. And it usually involves killing something, not..." he trailed off, waving his hands vaguely at himself. "Remind me why I agreed to this, again?"

"You didn't," Sam put in helpfully. "You lost a bet."

Faith glanced sharply at me as Dean muttered something unintelligible (but probably uncomplimentary).

I shrugged. "Don't beat yourself up, man. How were you supposed to know I could actually play poker?" He glared at me, but I simply started humming 'The Gambler' by Kenny Rogers.

"You didn't play for money?" Faith asked.

"Well, we would have played for pennies, but then I had this great idea to do it Firefly style."

"With volunteer work instead of chores," Faith caught on. "Sneaky."

"That's what comes from watching too much James Bond," I said in a mournful voice.

"Come off it! You've only seen three Bond movies."

I shrugged, grinning sheepishly. "Well, so maybe I was reading too much _Ranger's Apprentice_. Either way, Dean still lost a game of poker to a girl."


	2. Empty Heart

_Dr. Horrible: Post-Blog. This was supposed to actually be a story but my brain decided to shut down after getting out this little character ramble, so I left it at that._

* * *

 _Not a joke, not a dork, not a failure..._

No. None of that any more. All of his dreams had come true. Well, no. Almost all. There was one... Only now did he realize how important it had really been. How important _she_ had been. He could have given up evil for her. Should have. He should have seen how this path would end. The villain never wins. The villain never gets the girl. But the world was really a mess. Someone needed to do something. And not just pass laws—actually take action. So that's what he did. Or was trying to do. Until... It had just been a game before, he realized that now. Now, it was real. He was a real villain, and not just because he was accepted into the Evil League of Evil. Pathetic losers. They were just like that sack of spineless worms, Captain Hammer. Setting themselves above others and pretending that they were somehow better (or, worse?) than the rest. They didn't know what it was like to feel nothing. His heart? Gone. Technically it still sat in his chest, pumping blood. Keeping him physically alive. But beyond that, it may as well have been truly missing. His mind still worked as good as ever. Maybe even better, unimpeded by emotions. That was important. The world was his and he needed to be objective about what to do with it.


	3. All the Fandoms

_ALL THE FANDOMS. :) Wrote this a while ago- the first lines popped into my head, and it just dissolved into chaos from there._

* * *

Sherlock's sulking in a corner, pretending he understands

While the Doctor is 'explaining' things from a complicated stance.

John is standing by, looking mildly amused

That Rory just can't hide the fact he's totally confused.

Sam is trying to follow along, but not quite keeping up

Nearby, Dean is trying to suggest he and Natasha should hook up.

Cap is reeling, Tony's stealing a look at Amy's bum

He's lucky that she doesn't see, or he'd soon be running for his mum.

Harry's practicing magic while Merlin just looks on

That is, until Arthur interrupts- with Excalibur fully drawn.

The Hobbits huddle together, the most frightened of the lot,

And frankly, Dresden's 'reassurances' just aren't doing squat.

Han Solo and the Sundance Kid compare their quick-draw skills

While Wash steps quietly aside- _he_ doesn't want to get killed!

Smiling, Zoë takes his hand, DI Hardy's lost in thought,

While Reepicheep and Martin compare battles they have fought.

Spock surveys the scene, an eyebrow cocked in disbelief,

As Sidney returns Kirk's communicator, an unintentional thief.

* * *

FANDOMS (in order of appearance):

Sherlock – Sherlock Holmes, John Watson

Doctor Who – The Doctor, Rory Williams, Amy Pond

Supernatural – Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester

The Avengers – Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Tony Stark/Iron Man

Harry Potter – Harry Potter

Merlin – Merlin, Arthur

Lord of the Rings – "The Hobbits": Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Merriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took

The Dresden Files – Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden

Star Wars – Han Solo

Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid – Harry Longabaugh/"Sundance"/The Sundance Kid

Firefly – Hoban "Wash" Washburne, Zoë Washburne

Broadchurch – Detective Inspector Alec Hardy

The Chronicles of Narnia – Reepicheep the Talking Mouse

Redwall – Martin the Warrior

Star Trek – Lieutenant Spock, Captain James Tiberius Kirk

Widdershins – Lancelot Sidney Arthur Oliver Malik

16 fandoms, 28 characters


End file.
